vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cooler/@comment-25981459-20150801210204/@comment-25981459-20150804014424
Again I'm aware of these calcs. I've seen them. I dismiss them because they are not intended to portray star-level power. I mean do you see how many equations people are using to quantify an unquantifiable explosion? Dude, Frieza busts planets. That's the story. A story written by Akira Toriyama. A guy who had Earth's moon blown up twice with no negative side-effects on Earth. Even ignoring authorial intent, half the variables people plug into these calcs are completely made up, pulled out of thin air, from someone's ass, leaps in logic and assumptions. They're literally assuming timeframes, Namek's planetary radius, mass, location in the cosmos, Frieza's height while cut in half, et cetera. They even admit to this. I'm not trying to belittle how hard guys worked to get those numbers, but it's an absurd amount of effort to get results from a single panel in a 30 year old japanese comic written by a guy that didn't give a shit about physics. Frieza is intended to be a planet-buster, stated to be a planet-buster, shown to be a planet-buster, written to be a planet-buster. He's a planet-buster. Casual, multi, whatever. He doesn't approach star-busting because some guys on Naruto Forums made up a bunch of figures and plugged them into various online calculators. And I'm sorry but no, you're pulling at straws regarding transformations equaling superiority. Cooler only exceeded Frieza after transforming, meaning base Goku and Cooler were weaker than Frieza. See this doesn't require arbitrary calcs. Goku outright states Cooler's new form has even more ki than Frieza. It's the power Cooler gets from the form that makes him superior, not the fact that he can trasform. And now I think this debate has become arbitrary because you're bringing up canonocity in a discussion of a non-canon character. Movie 5 isn't canon. Not to the manga or anime. It's its own thing. Supplementary data is no less canon than movies filled with plot holes, contradictions and continuity errors. But you're saying we should ignore the Daizenshuu (even though it's official and what I'm citing doesn't contradict the source material) because it's not canon, despite not only the film and its titular villain being non-canon. Because... you want to assume Goku got a zenkai he didn't get? Nah, dude. Supplementary books might not be perfect but it's better than "well we don't know it didn't happen so let's assume it to justify buffing a guy from high planet to star". I'm not going to repeat myself about the wide range of tiers. There's no reason all those characters you listed cannot comfortably fit within planet level when we've established that not only are power levels bullshit but it takes an insignificant power differance to stomp in a fight. And no, dude, I'm not downplaying anything. I've loved DBZ since I was 6. If I didn't I wouldn't have hunted for and then sat through a Japanese dub of an hour-long DBZ film just to read the subtitles. The downplay card isn't going to fly. Regardless, we both agree then that Cooler isn't star-level. That at the very least should be changed and the dub line should be ignored.